Ill at Ease
by fantaisieponz
Summary: Sequel to Restless. Now that Faye has moved into the Bebop to be with Spike, Camilla and Jet want both of them out as soon as possible. But what exactly happens when Spike and Faye want Jet and Camilla out as well?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Writer's Block has consumed me once more!!! It took me soooo long to get this story up because I had NO CLUE as of how I was going to open it up. So, I thought about a simple prologue. I really hope that you like it because I really struggled through it. The Writer's Block thing is really killing me. The only thing I love about it is that I always emerge as a better writer. Let's hope this block wears off soon. Happy Reading!

* * *

"This is gorgeous." Camilla said as she looked around the beautiful French restaurant that Jet had taken her for their one year anniversary.

Jet smiled as he pulled Camilla chair out, allowing her to sit.

"Why, thank you, honey." She said as she dipped down into her seat.

Jet walked around Camilla's seat, sitting into his own seat and placing his hands onto the table. "Oh, don't thank me. I picked this restaurant just for you."

"Aw." Camilla smiled as she gently placed her hand atop of her husband's.

"Monsieur and Madam Black?" The black haired, tall and slim maître d' stood in front of Jet and Camilla's table with a white cloth over his arm and a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Are we ready to order?"

"Oh," Jet took possession of both menus. "We're ready to order. We'd like…"

As Jet ordered his and Camilla's entrees, she couldn't help but think about the Bebop --- and what shape it was in. Faye had moved into the Bebop a year ago and it had become two times worse than before. Faye was like another Spike. Lazy. Always hungry. Always complaining. And Camilla's biggest peeve. Completely filthy! Getting them out of her ship was on her top priorities list. But as of how to do it? No clue…for now.

* * *

Clothes were strolled everywhere. Plates of food were on the shelves and on the tables. Faye was snuggled under Spike's arm as they watched _Way of the Dragon_.

"God, he is so sexy." Faye mumbled as she licked her lips and watched as Bruce Lee flexed his muscles on the balcony of Chen's apartment.

Spike immediately shot an upset look at her. "What about me?"

"Oh, honey, you're sexy, too, it's just…."

"Just what?"

"Bruce Lee is sexy in a…. I-know-I-can't-have-him sort of way."

Spike looked up at the ceiling for a moment as he thought. He finally flipped his head back to Faye. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, honey, nothing." Faye placed her index finger onto Spike's lips. "Just…. Relaaax…"

Faye clicked the television off as she slowly straddled Spike on the couch. Spike gave her a cocky smile, wanting exactly what she was ready to give him.

"Don't you think three times today is enough?" Spike playfully whispered in Faye's ear.

"Of course not, Spiegel." She whispered in response, teasingly sucking different parts of his neck.

BAM! The front door of the Bebop flew open to reveal a horrified Camilla and a tired looking Jet.

Faye and Spike immediately fell off the couch, startled by Jet and Camilla's sudden entrance.

"Shit! You ever heard of knocking?" Spike asked as he quickly stood up from the floor.

Camilla ran into the living room, looking around at the messy state it was currently in. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THIS SHIP???"

Spike casually looked around the living room. "Nothin'. What's the big deal?"

Camilla looked at him as if he had five heads. "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? LOOK! THERE'S CLOTHES EVERYWHERE! FOOD, EVERYWHERE!"

"Camilla, calm down." Faye said as she walked stood next to her boyfriend.

"No!" Camilla furiously shook her head. "I will not! I can't believe the state that you have this ship in!"

Camilla suddenly felt two strong and cold hands clasp upon her bare shoulders. "We're going to bed."

All three crew members looked up at the more-than-tired looking Jet.

Camilla quickly turned around to face Jet. "Jet, LOOK AT THE BEBOP! LOOK AT IT!"

"I see it, now let's just go to bed, okay?"

Camilla shook her head. She didn't want to submit to Jet, but Jet was always more reasonable than she. "Okay. Fine. Let's go. Good night, you two."

Spike and Faye gave Camilla playful smiles and mock waves. "Goo'night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" They responded in unison.

Camilla and Jet slowly walked to their room, Spike and Faye following them with their eyes. As soon as they met their bedroom door, Camilla quickly turned around to face the couple again.

"And to you two again, the people in this ship have ears, so QUIET DOWN AT NIGHT! I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU TWO ARE DOI - "

"CAMILLA!"

"Fine!" Camilla rolled her eyes at the pair and shook her head, slamming her bedroom door shut.

Spike and Faye looked at each other and shrugged, laughing at their over reacting crew member.

* * *

**A/N:** Eh...I know. Simple. Well, this is just a prologue so expect waaaay more later in the story....tootlez!


	2. The Bitch Comes Out at Food Mart

**A/N:** I'm so sorry, you guys! It seems that I'm losing my consistency with you all. Unfortunately, I'm still suffering from every writer's dreaded fate -- WRITER'S BLOCK!!! And I'm squeezing every fine thought that I have onto my keyboard and into the chapters of Ill At Ease. But I'll make you guys a solemn promise -- I WILL get through this and start up by giving you guys a chapter EVERY night like I used to...I PROMISE!!! Well, enjoy this chapter. I did my hardest!

* * *

Today was Sunday. Grocery shopping day. The day all four of the Bebop crew members hated. This day usually ended with arguments, downright brawls, and even resulted in one not talking to another.

Spike, Faye and Jet followed Camilla, who was the beholder of the shopping cart, around Food Mart like lost puppies.

"Okay," Camilla placed her black rimmed glasses on her face as she pulled the shopping list out of her purse. "We need eggs, milk, collards….artichokes….Brussels sprouts…"

"YUCK!" Spike and Faye responded as Camilla read the shopping list aloud.

Camilla simply gave them a death glare over her glasses and continued to read. "Squash, turnips, beats…"

"Where the hell is the meat?" Spike abruptly interrupted, clearly interested as to how the meat turned up missing from the list.

"I don't eat meat, Spike." Camilla responded, again looking at him over the rim of her glasses.

"Well, this isn't just about you. You live with three other people who do."

Camilla heavily sighed and returned to her list. "Onions…mushrooms…okra…cabbage…."

Faye sucked her teeth as she continued to listen to Camilla's vegetable based shopping list. Camilla looked over at the couple again over her glasses.

"Well, if you don't like it, you can always go get your own cart."

Spike and Faye looked at each other, then quickly walked away from Jet and Camilla without another word.

"Sheesh, they shouldn't be so picky. Besides, vegetables are way healthier than meat."

"Honey, you could have snuck at least a steak on the list."

Camilla shot a look at Jet that quickly shut him up.

* * *

"Shit, I didn't think it was this bad living with Camilla." Faye said, as she rolled her and Spike's cart down the meat aisle.

"Didn't I tell you it was like living with Hitler? Hey, you want some steak?"

"Yeah. Get some for Jet, too. He's probably in hell right now."

"Chea." Spike said has he tossed about 10 steaks into the cart. "Camilla's the kind of woman men DON'T look for."

Faye was taken aback. She grabbed his arm, which was currently on the side of the cart. "Why?"

"Well, she's the kind of woman that you have to….I don't know…" Spike scratched his head and looked to the ceiling. ""You have to….work with her. She's tough. She can easily challenge a man….AND WIN."

Faye crossed her arms across her chest. "And what kind of woman am I?"

Spike opened his mouth to talk but found that he couldn't say anything. He'd already said enough. More than enough. He then smiled his handsome smile and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "You're the kind of woman that….every man wants….but only one man can get."

Faye blushed, not being able to fight the smile that was spreading its way across her face. "And is that man...perhaps go by the name of....Spike Spiegel?"

Without another word, Spike and Faye's lips softy touched as they began to kiss in the meat aisle of Food Mart.

CRASH!

Spike and Faye sprang apart as they looked up to see Camilla and Jet standing behind they're cart which had recklessly crashed into theirs.

"In a grocery store?"

"Come on! I'm wearing extra short shorts and a tube top. How more x-rated can I get?"

Camilla didn't respond to Faye due to the fact that she was staring at Spike and Faye's cart which was full of meat.

"Okay, I'm curious to know. Who's paying for that?" She asked, looking at the handsome couple.

"You. Duh! It's your turn to buy groceries." Faye responded.

"Groceries from MY list." Camilla waved her list in the air. "Meat is NOT on my list, therefore, I shouldn't have to buy it."

Jet walked over to where Spike and Faye were standing. "Honey, you really do need SOME meat on the list. You're not just living by yourself. You're living with three other people who aren't vegans."

Camilla watched in shock as her husband switched sides. She threw one of her hands onto her waist while leaning on the cart with her other. "Jet, I am APPALLED."

"No, sweetie, it's not like that. I just think that we should really optimize the list to everyone's liking."

Camilla stared at him, obviously confused.

"I'll pay for it." Spike finally said as he motioned Faye to follow him with the cart.

Camilla watched as Spike and Faye walked away. "Good. They need to pay for their own stuff. Come on, honey."

Jet stayed put, obviously, wrestling with his inner thoughts as to where to go. "Cam, I'm gonna have to go with Spike. He's more in touch with what the majority wants."

And with that, Jet walked away from his wife to follow his best friend, hoping that she would come to her senses and think about people other than herself.

Camilla stood by her vegetable filled cart, watching her husband, again, defy her. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was overreacting. Okay, she WAS overreacting. It was only groceries. Ugh, I guess she HAD to do the right thing.

* * *

"Hey, get some canned bread."

Faye and Spike looked at Jet with disgusted looks plastered on their faces. "Canned bread." They both responded in unison.

"Yeah." Jet nodded. "It's actually pretty good."

Spike, who kept a disgusted looked on his face, grabbed the can of bread and tossed it into the cart.

"AHEM."

The trio looked behind them to see a blushing Camilla, looking like an innocent school girl who'd just been scolded at by her principal. The glasses, the burgundy hoodie, the cloth sweatpants, the yellow ribbon that tied her black hair into a long ponytail and her height of 5 foot 1 didn't make her look much older than 15, though she was, in fact, 27.

"I'm sorry…for…making everyone miserable today. I'm just so sorry about being so selfish. I hope you all can forgive me."

"Awww, Camilla." Faye walked over to her friend, giving her a loving bear hug. "Of course we can forgive you. All women act like a bitch some time in their lives."

Camilla looked a bit offended. "Uh…thanks….Faye." Camilla looked at her husband, who was looking at her with a hopeful smile.

"So, are you going to be more open minded now?"

Camilla sighed as she smiled at her husband. "Yes. I promise."

"So, that means you're payin' for all this, right?" Spike added with a worried look on his face.

Camilla rolled her eyes. "Yes, Spike, I'm paying for it."

"Good, because I was gonna ask you to pay for it anyways."

Camilla angrily growled at Spike as she watched him walk away with his hands behind his head. Jet, seeing his wife fuming, lightly placed his hand onto her tiny shoulders as she claimed the cart and began to push it down the aisle.

"Calm down, sweetheart. It's going to be okay." Jet assured.

He laughed in his mind as he thought about their situation. To anyone, it would have been hell, but to him, it was just another day in the life of living on the Bebop.

* * *

**A/N:** PLEEEEEASE R&R!!! I need some encouragement to get me through these tumultuous state I'm in! XD


	3. Mysteries, Surprises and Clowns

**A/N:** This writer's block is quickly wearing off and I'm so excited to keep writing this story! Enjoy!

* * *

The foursome finally managed to get back to the Bebop safely with all relationships intact. As the men exported the groceries from Jet's Hammerhead to the Bebop, the women unpacked the bags and cleaned the kitchen.

"The guy was crazy. All he wanted was the money. I was so upset with myself for even defending him." Camilla was talking to Faye as they moved around the tiny kitchen, placing things in cabinets and into the refrigerator.

"Cam, it's your job to defend assholes like that."

Camilla stopped unpacking one of the grocery bags and looked at Faye, smiling, before adding a sarcastic, "Thanks."

Faye chuckled. "Well, I'm just being honest."

As Camilla pulled the last bag onto the counter and dumped the contents out, what she found was not only strange, but eerily grotesque. She found a package of meat wrapped in a gold wrapper. It seemed as if it were cut in half. She turned it around to see the face of a clown printed onto the surface of the meat. She quickly turned it back around, frantically looking for the label. There it was on the side: Clown Meat.

"YUCK!" Camilla dropped it back onto the counter as if it were a ball of fire.

Jet and Spike, who were sitting on the couch watching _Gunsmoke_, and Faye immediately looked at the apparently shaken lawyer.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Faye asked.

Camilla grabbed the luncheon meat and showed it to the three. "Who the hell put this shit in my cart?"

"Eeee…" Faye mumbled as she tried to look away from the disgusting looking meat.

"Oh, I did." Spike responded, raising his long arm as if he were in school.

"What the hell are you gonna do with this?" Camilla asked, still bewildered as to why someone would want to even sell such a thing.

"I heard it was good to fish with. Plus, I just wanted to gross you out."

Camilla stood there disgusted. "So, I spent 7 woolongs on this….MYSTERY MEAT?!"

"Hey, now." Spike put his hand out, as if trying to calm Camilla down. "It's Clown Meat." He, then, returned to watching _Gunsmoke._

Camilla stood by the counter, fuming. She just wasted 7 woolongs on spoiled meat. Not only was she mad that it was spoiled and had absolutely no value, but it was meat! Something that she didn't even eat!

With all her strength, she threw the package of meat as hard as she could at her lanky housemate, only for him to dodge it and hit Jet clear across the side of his face with a loud slap.

Faye and Spike quickly turned around to see the look on Jet's face. Camilla watched in horror as her husband gave her the meanest look that she'd ever seen him give her.

"Camilla. You need to take a nap. You've been a nuisance all day."

Camilla immediately ran out of the kitchen and in front of the couch. "Me a nuisance? What about your so-called friend, here? He made me buy 7 woolong mystery meat!"

"Clown Meat!" Spike yelled, trying to defend his inedible food.

"Who the fuck cares what its called!" Camilla responded.

"ENOUGH!" Jet screamed to the top of his lungs, making the Bebop shake with his booming voice. Immediately, Spike and Camilla shut their mouths.

"Camilla, you need to get out somewhere. You've been crazy all day today. I don't know what your problem is but you really need to do something about it."

Camilla's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She grabbed her keys from the counter and ran towards the door to the Bebop. "Fine. I'll go. But don't you dare try to call me and see where I am!"

With that Camilla left the Bebop, still fuming about what happened.

* * *

"Ah, Faye." Spike moaned as he watched Faye's beautiful nude body bounce atop of his own, his shaft entering and exiting her with each bounce.

Faye bit her bottom lip as she groaned and hissed in sheer pleasure.

Spike, then, suddenly, grabbed Faye's tiny waist and pinned her down onto their bed. He pinned her arms down with one hand and grabbed the edge of the bed with the other.

Faye looked into Spike's eyes, a little frightened by his forward behavior. As he quickly positioned his knees on either side of Faye's body, his eyes met with hers. He slowly bent down and kissed her neck, unpredictably pounding into her.

Faye shrieked in both pain and pleasure, rocking her hips to his.

BAM! Spike and Faye's bedroom door all of a sudden flew open to reveal a certain short and tyrannical woman.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Spike yelled as he hopped off of Faye and looked at the door. Faye grabbed the sheets, frantically covering her body.

"I need to tell you two something." Camilla calmly said, as if bursting in on them while they were having sex was no big deal.

"Shit me! It's 4 AM! You should be either sleeping or having sex!" Spike yelled. "And we chose to have sex, so leave us so we can have our privacy." Spike began to hover over Faye, as if he were trying to continue.

"Get out of this room! I need to tell you two something!"

"Let's just go, Spike." Faye mumbled to her boyfriend as she leaned over the bed to grab her pajamas.

"Dammit." Spike murmured, combing his fingers through his wild and sweat-filled green hair. "Fine, Camilla. Close the door so we can get dressed."

With that, Camilla slammed the door behind her and walked to the next room to wake Jet up.

"Shit, this better be good." Spike said as he placed one of his trusty Marlboros into his mouth and quickly gave it life with his naked woman lighter.

"Knowing Camilla, it probably isn't. But what the hell." Faye walked to the door, her white tank top and long Scooby Doo pants occupying her body.

Spike quickly threw on his striped boxers. "What the hell?! I should be on your body, not that!" He grumbled, pointing at her pajamas and joining her as they exited their bedroom.

* * *

Spike, Faye and Jet were uncomfortably sitting on their hard, yellow couch. Spike was on the end, smoking a cigarette and wearing nothing but boxers. Faye was in the middle, her head lolled to the side as her eyes began to close. Jet was on the other end of the couch, leaned over with his head in his hands. And then there was Camilla, pacing in front of the couch and obviously thinking hard about something.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? We've been sitting here for about 10 minutes already." Spike said, very annoyed.

"Ah, shutup, Clown Meat!" Camilla stopped to look at her pissed off housemate. Spike rolled his eyes as he tapped his cancer stick on the side of the ashtray on the coffee table.

"Okay, you know how I've been acting like a total bitch lately?"

Spike shrugged. "Well, you act like that all the time." He smiled, letting a cloud of grey smoke exit through his nose.

Camilla gave him a mock smile. "Well, it turns out…" Camilla looked at Jet as she placed her hands onto her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" All three crew members on the couch sat up and stared at Camilla in amusement.

"Yeah. When I left, I started to feel queasy and dizzy, so I went to the clinic and it turns out that I'm with child."

Jet slowly stood up and walked towards his wife. "We're having a….a…."

"A baby! Yes!" Camilla finished.

Jet's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted onto the floor. Spike immediately ran over to Jet, while the girls gasped and hollered.

"Ah, shutup!" Spike yelled to them. "He's fine. Watch."

Spike took the cigarette that was in his mouth and mushed it onto Jet's forehead. Jet shot up instantly, rubbing his forehead.

"Thanks, man." He said to Spike as Spike stood up from his body and motioned Faye to follow him back into their bedroom.

Jet stood to look at his wife. "I'm…I'm surprised."

"I know," Camilla responded. She placed Jet's hand onto her belly. "I'm about 2 months." She, then looked up at Jet. "I know you'll be an excellent father."

Jet nodded, smiling at his beautiful wife. "I'm excited."

Camilla smiled back at him. "So am I."

* * *

**A/N:** WOAH! So, THAT'S why she got so bitchy about Spike's mystery, eh, clown meat (clown meat is some pork thing that I don't even know is real or not. It probably is but look it up on Google. It looks totally disgusting)! XD! Well, the next chapter will be up very soon! My writer's block is (almost) completely gone! (WOOHOO!) Oh, and don't forget to drop a review off when you leave! Tootlez!


	4. The Mistake

**A/N:** Okay, well I'm NOT a big fan of this chapter. I was falling asleep while I was writing it (lol) but I hope you guys like it. It's sort of the glue that puts the real plot into the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so I guess you're supposed to put it on the hook like this." Spike and Faye were outside the next morning on the deck of the Bebop with their fishing hooks, trying out Spike's clown meat. Spike hooked a little piece of the meat onto his hook and showed Faye with a questionable look.

"Yuck, Spike. This stuff is grotesque. Do you actually think that fish would eat it?" Faye said as she placed a piece of the "happy" meat onto her fish hook.

"Sure. Fish eat anything." Spike lowered his hook into the water.

"I thought that was just catfish." Faye lowered her hook into the water as well.

"Eh, Sure. It's a fish, isn't it?"

Faye rolled her eyes as they sat in complete silence. "So, what do you think about Camilla's being pregnant?"

"Oh, that was for real? I thought I was dreaming."

Faye gave Spike an annoyed look, showing him that she wanted to keep the situation serious, minus the sarcasm.

"Well, I think it's great. I mean, they're married, this is their ship. So, it's cool."

Faye turned her entire body towards Spike, leaving her hook in the water. "Spike. What's wrong?"

Spike sighed heavily before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it quickly. "I just can't see myself living here with a kid."

Faye shrugged. "Why not?"

"I don't like kids. Simple as that."

"So, what are you gonna do? I mean, if you don't wanna live here with a kid?"

Spike let a cloud of grey smoke swim up into the air from his nostrils. "We've gotta get Jet and Camilla to move out, of course."

Faye grabbed her beau's arm, not startling him at all. "Spike! This is Jet's ship! Do you actually think that he'll give it to us?!"

"'Course he won't give it to us. He's gotta SELL it to us."

"Neither of us have that kind of money."

"But he's our friend and friends are always liable to give each other discounts on, say….ships."

Faye laughed as she turned back around the face the sea. "I strongly doubt it."

"Ah, but you shouldn't doubt an amazement like Spike Spiegel."

Faye couldn't help but smile at this utter display of arrogance. "And why not?"

"Because I always prove those in doubt wrong." Spike looked into Faye's jade orbs, trying his hardest not to get lost.

Faye blushed as the handsome man beside her smiled back at her. "Fine."

"Gimme a kiss!"

"Ah, go away."

* * *

Jet and Camilla were walking around Babies 'R' Us looking at baby clothes and cribs. Though Camilla wanted a girl so badly, Jet was hoping for a boy.

"Oh, Jet, honey. Isn't this adorable?" Camilla pulled a bright pink dress with frillies on the bottom and on the sleeves. A big white bow tied in the middle, giving it the overall look of a window curtain gone completely wrong.

Jet stuck his tongue out at the catastrophe of a dress. Camilla rolled her eyes as she walked back to her husband and they continued to stroll around the store.

"Honey, I was thinking. What are we going to do about Spike and Faye? We need their room for the baby's room."

"We've gotta get them out." Camilla responded casually and without any thought.

Jet was taken aback at her sudden answer. "Where else can they go?"

"Well, Faye had an apartment before she moved in so there shouldn't be any hassle getting themselves a small apartment. It's just the two of them."

Jet bowed his head. Though he knew it would be better for his child's wellbeing for Spike and Faye to leave, Spike was his best friend, Faye being just as important, and he didn't want to have to let them go.

Camilla, noticing his reaction, stood in front of him, holding his face in her hands. "Hey, sweetie. Don't be down. We'll see them all the time. They'll still be our friends."

Jet nodded, just wanting to forget all about the situation. He knew that it wouldn't be easy letting his friends go so easily. But they had to move out. For his family.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Though Spike's door was cracked open, Jet tapped his knuckle against the side of the doorframe, smiling as Spike and Faye looked up at him.

"Hey, Jet." They couple responded in unison to the vision of Jet in their doorway.

Jet nervously walked into the room. He looked on the bed to see that the couple had been playing Spades.

"Ah. I see Faye is winning."

Faye laughed and pointed her slender finger in Spike's pissed off looking face. "HA HA! I TOLD YOU I WAS WINNING!!!"

Spike growled at his girlfriend, tossing the cards in his hand onto the messy pile that they called a deck.

"Ah, honey. There's always next time." Faye sarcastically added, rubbing Spike's bony shoulder.

"Hey, Faye. Can I borrow Spike for a few?"

"Oh, sure." Faye stood from the bed and sultrily walked out of the room, looking at Spike, who was quite obviously fumed.

At the sound of the door closing, Spike turned to his best friend. "What's goin' on?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready. Ya know, for fatherhood."

Spike sighed. "I know what you mean. I'm not ready myself."

Jet looked at Spike with a surprised look. "You're supposed to be making me feel better."

Spike looked down at the unlit cigarette that was currently between his fingers, then back at Jet. "Aren't I?"

"NO!"

"Eh…" Spike shrugged, placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it with a immediate swipe. "Well, I don't know what to tell you. All I can really say is that I know you'll be a really great father."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, you've already got the appearance so, I mean…." Spike chuckled at himself. Seeing the serious look on Jet's face, he quickly stopped. "No, but what I'm saying is that you shouldn't doubt yourself. You're a great guy. I've learned so much from you. I think whoever is in Camilla's belly right now is really lucky to have you as a dad."

"Hm. Thanks man."

Spike shrugged and tapped his cigarette ash onto an ashtray that lay on his bed.

"Oh, and before I leave, we've gotta hammer out the details on the living arrangements. Umm… Camilla and I want our child to have the most normal life as possible so…"

Spike put his hand up. "Say no more. I know what you mean. I understand. Trust me. I have the money and the resources."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded.

Jet was shocked. He eagerly stood from Spike's bed and headed for the door. Before leaving, he turned to look at Spike once more.

"Thank for understanding."

Spike shrugged. "What the hell are friends for, eh?"

With that, Jet left the room, awaiting for Camilla's return from her nap.

A few minute later, Faye returned to she and Spike's room , closing the door behind her.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, it seems as if Jet was thinking the same thing that we were."

"REALLY! So that means he's…."

"Yup. He's gonna sell it."

"Oh that's so great!" Faye flopped onto the bed, proud of Spike's 'negotiations.'

"So, how about that reward?" Spike reached into Faye's t-shirt, failing to get to her chest.

Faye sighed and laid down flat. "Oh, fine."

Spike eagerly rubbed his hands together and began to undress his girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. Well, hey! I was tired! lol... Well, next chappie will be up tomorrow! Night ya'll!


	5. Questionable Endings

**A/N:** I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! I know it's been a SUPER long time since I last uploaded. I can't BEGIN to tell you what happened. Well, basically, the writer's block came back worse than before. But I'm sorry if you've been sitting at home, wondering what would happen next. Here it is!

* * *

"How about Jake?" Camilla suggested to Faye as the best buds sat on the couch playing Scrabble.

Faye gave Camilla a disgusted look. "Ew! Jake? Come on, Camilla! Get real. Get with the times! Jake? Serious-"

"OKAY! OKAY!" Camilla yelled, trying to stop Faye from her nagging fest.

Faye giggled, placing a 'y' on the end of Camilla's word 'sex'. "Sorry."

"Sexy, Faye?"

"Oh…why thank you." Faye gave her best friend a conceited smile. Camilla shook her head at her friend's humor.

"I like Brandon, personally." Faye said, continuing on with suggesting baby names.

"Hm. Me too. But I want to give him a unique name. Something that people would say, 'damn, I wish I would have named my son that'."

Faye smiled. "You know, you're forgetting about if it were a girl. I thought that that was what you wanted in the first place."

"Well," Camilla grabbed the bag of letters, pulling out an 'n' and a 'c', "Jet and I were talking and…I think I want a boy now."

"I don't think Spike and I would ever have children. He's so weird around them."

Camilla rolled her eyes at the sound of Spike's name. "I know." She grabbed three letters: an 'o' and the new 'n' and 'c' she'd pulled from the letter bag. On the end of Faye's word 'con', Camilla continued the word out. It spelled 'Connor'. The women slowly looked at each other, smiling, thinking the exact same thing to each other.

"WE'RE HOME!!!" The girls shot their glances to the front door where their partner's were entering with a bunch of paint and a large crib. Camilla shot up, walking towards the door.

"What are doing with all this stuff?!"

"It's for the baby! Spike and I got paint and a crib so we can start on the baby's room." Jet, noticing the confused look on his wife's face, began to become a little puzzled himself. "What's wrong, hun?

"Why are you getting things for the baby now? We don't even know what sex it is!"

"Sweetheart, we can always re-paint it."

"I'm goin' out for a smoke." Spike said, putting the paint down onto the floor, pushing his hands into his pockets and walking onto the bebop's deck.

Seeing that there was a serious fight brewing, Faye ran out onto the deck, following her boyfriend.

At the sound of the deck door closing, Camilla began to speak. "Jet, you're wasting money."

Jet placed the crib down onto the floor. "How's that wasting money, Camilla?

"You pay for paint and paint the crib but you don't know what sex it is! You could paint it blue and the baby would be a girl! You have no idea!"

"Cam, it's not a big deal…"

"Oh, yes it is a big deal, Jet! We have no money to waste! We hardly have enough money to have all these people living here!"

Jet grabbed the crib and angrily walked out of the living room.

"Jet?" Camilla yelled. "JET!"

* * *

"Camilla wants to name her son Connor." Faye said quietly as she watched the beautiful sunset on the ocean. Spike hadn't said a word since they'd been outside.

He took one last long drag from his cigarette then tossed the butte into the ocean. "I don't think Jet and Camilla are gonna be able to survive their marriage."

Faye shot a worried look at Spike who sat emotionless watching the sun go down, his head and eyes straight forward, soft smoke mystically swimming up from his mouth. "Spike, why do you say that?"

Spike looked at his girlfriend, absently. "Did you see the way she was acting when she saw that crib and the paint? She always acts like that and you can't say that she doesn't." He looked back at the ocean.

Spike was totally right. Faye just didn't want to admit that he was. She'd believed in Camilla and Jet for so long. She believed that they were soul mates. But nobody could deny that Camilla had been acting quite funny lately.

"She's just pregnant. All pregnant women are bitches."

"She's been like that well before she was pregnant."

"Spike, why don't you believe in them, huh?"

"Only thing I believe in is us." Faye was taken aback by the emotion filled look that Spike gave her. A combination of love, hurt, pleasure, pain. "Maybe I don't tell you this as much but…I do love you, Faye. More than anything in this world. I'd do absolutely anything for you. You're all I have. You're my everything."

Faye wanted to collapse into tears as she heard Spike tell her this. She never thought that he would ever even think about saying something so meaningful to her. Faye swallowed back her tears and whispered back, "I love you, too, Spike."

Spike gently caressed Faye's alabaster cheek and brought his thin lips to hers. As Spike gently kissed her, Faye's emotions could barely stay within her being. Water began to pour from her eyes like a fountain.

Spike swiftly thumbed away her tears, pulling away from her and looking into her jade eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll always be here for you. And I'll always love you." He whispered, entranced by Faye's gaze.

Faye sniffled and quickly nodded. "Okay."

"Now, smile for me." Spike gave her his killer signature smile.

Faye giggled, looking down at her hands.

"There." Spike dropped his hand from Faye's cheek and turned back towards the ocean. By this time, the sun was already down.

"So, what did you and…." As soon as Spike turned back towards Faye, Faye consumed his lips with hers, placing her hand onto his shaft and slowly caressing it through his clothes.

Spike quickly wrapped his arms around Faye's tiny waist, groaning within her mouth. Faye slowly separated from Spike, standing up and sultrily walking back into the Bebop and into their room.

"Hey!, Where ya goin'?" Spike yelled after her, then finally getting up and following her.


	6. Couple's Quarrels and a Mistaken Kiss

**A/N:** I've been trying to write this since last night so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jet stretched his hands behind his head as he listened to the headboard of Spike and Faye's bed bang up against the wall as the couple had, or at least what sounded like, very rough sex. He was sleeping on the couch tonight, despite Camilla's begging him not to. Though he loved Camilla with all of his heart, he had begun to ponder life without her. How different it would be. How much more free he could be. He roughly shook his head to rid his mind of the thought.

The door to Spike and Faye's room opened to reveal a very sweaty and out of breathe Faye. Her violet hair looked like a haystack on the top of her head and her body looked very red and blotchy. She was wearing Spike's yellow undershirt and a pair of his polka dotted boxers.

"Oh, hey Jet." She said as she walked into the kitchen, just noticing his presence.

"Hi, Faye." Jet groaned back, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing in here?" Faye poured herself a glass of water, breathing a lot slower so that it didn't seem as if she were out of breath (though she very much was).

"Oh…just….thinking." He responded, not knowing what to say.

"'Bout what?" Faye walked over to the couch as Jet moved his legs to give her some room.

Jet sighed and held his head with his hands. Faye nodded, realizing what he was thinking about. She placed her hand on his large shoulder.

"Jet, Camilla is pregnant. She's going to be tough to get along with for a pretty long time. You've just got to be able to deal with it."

Jet slowly looked at Faye. "This is all the time, though. I'm beginning to regret our marriage."

"Don't say that!"

"I am." Jet sat up, keeping his eyes on his friend. "I don't know what else to do. I'm just becoming increasingly depressed."

The two jumped apart at the sound of a door opening then closing. Spike suddenly appeared at the doorway. Shirtless, wearing only cloth pants with an untied red tie, a lighted cigarette in hand and leaning along the side of the doorway.

"What's goin' on, old man?"

Faye gave her partner a serious look. "Honey, seriously."

Spike sluggishly walked over to the couch and flopped onto the chair next to it. "What's wrong this time? Wait. Don't tell me. It's Camilla, isn't it?" Spike began to laugh as he took a drag from his cancer stick.

"SPIKE!" Faye yelled sternly at the playful bounty hunter.

Spike shrugged innocently. "What? It's always Camilla!"

"Spike, you're not helping." Faye responded angrily.

"No, he's right." Jet said, shaking his head. "I don't know what I'm gonna do because….we're always fighting lately."

"I know!" Spike leaned in closely towards Jet. "What were you thinking when you married her?"

"ENOUGH!!" Faye yelled to the top of her lungs while staring at her laughing boyfriend.

Spike's smile immediately turned down into a frown as her glanced at Faye. "What's the deal, Faye?"

"Don't you see that he's destressed? You're making it worse!"

"Shit, no I'm not! Jet knows that Camilla can be a pain in the ass, right?"

"Don't answer that, Jet." Faye told her friend as she stood and walked back into she and Spike's room.

"FAYE!" Spike called after his girlfriend, following her to their room. As he got there, she slammed the door directly in his face and locked it.

Spike sighed, shook his head and started towards the living room. "I guess we're roomies tonight, eh?"

"Ha. You'll be sleepin' on the floor then, roomie."

Spike groaned.

"Here's a pillow." Jet threw a soft white pillow at Spike's tired face.

* * *

Spike was suddenly awaken by the smell of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. He shot up form his pillow from the floor, his hair a messy mass of green. "Who's cookin'?"

"Me." Camilla answered from the kitchen. "I just wanted to apologize to Jet for acting the way I acted yesterday."

Spike stood up and walked to the kitchen, his hands on his bony hips. "Well, well, well. Cookin' for the old man. Say, where is the geezer anyways?"

Camilla looked up from the skillet she was scrambling eggs from. "Hmm. I don't know. Maybe he went somewhere with Faye."

"Faye's gone, too?!" Spike responded, outraged.

"Well, she wasn't in her room." Camilla returned her eyes back to the skillet.

Spike ran out of the kitchen and into he and Faye's room. The bed was unmade and Faye's pajamas lied out in the middle of the floor. She wasn't in.

* * *

"You've gotta give Camilla a chance. I know she's hot headed but...you fell in love with her because of the way she is."

"I fell for her because of the way she WAS. I don't know this woman that she's turned into...and frankly I don't like her."

Faye and Jet were sitting in front of an abandoned bridge that sat upon the ocean. Across from them was a huge city.

"I mean you and Spike have the kind of love that people live for. The kind of love that people envy." Jet shyly looked at his huge hands. "That's what I want with Camilla."

"You already have it, Jet. Spike and I don't have a flawless relationship. We get in fights all the time."

"But always make up.....and everyone in the house can hear it."

Faye giggled and looked down at her hands. "Sorry about that. But all I'm saying is that you should really give Cam a chance."

"I've given her chances. I guess I can try again." Jet glanced at Faye. "You know, Spike is perhaps the luckiest man in the universe."

Faye looked back at Jet and giggled. "Why do you say that?"

Jet sighed. "He's got you."

He moved in closer towards Faye, who wasn't moving at all but staring at Jet as if she feared him. He touched her chin with his hand, pushing it up and making their lips touch. Jet darted his tongue in and out of Faye's orifice as she hushly moaned inside his mouth.

Immediately, the two seperated from each other as if they'd been struck by lightening.

"Faye, I'm sorry, I --"

"No, no. Don't be. I -- I think we'd better go home." Faye stood, starting towards her ship.

Jet watched as Faye piled into her ship. He sighed, then marched to his.

* * *

**A/N:** WOOOOOOOOOOAH...OKAY lol....Did Faye --- ?... Did Jet --- ?....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....next chapter will be up soon!!


	7. The Confession: Part I

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter is UBER short just because of the suspicion and the situation. Enjoy!

* * *

Faye sighed as she entered the Bebop. Her beautiful face was written with guilt and sadness. Camilla sat on the couch with an empty plate in front of her. She quickly turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Je – oh, hi Faye. Have you seen Jet by any chance?"

Faye absently nodded as she continued on to her bedroom.

Spike was fast asleep on the bed, fully clothed, and lying on his stomach. Faye sighed as she closed the door behind her.

Spike began to stir a bit before seeing Faye in the doorway. "Where have you been?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Faye looked at her hands nervously. "Um… o – out."

"Oh okay." Spike shrugged as he lay back down.

"I…I saw Jet."

Spike shot up once again. "Oh, did you tell Camilla? She was worried because she'd cooked him this big breakfast and – "

"He kissed me." Faye couldn't control herself. Before she knew it, she'd blurted it out. A strange, awkward silence fell upon the couple.

"He what?!"

"It's not a big – "

"Did you kiss him back?" Spike hopped out of his bed and walked over to Faye. He looked so serious that she was scared to answer for she thought he could hit her.

"Ye – NO! ...I don't know…"

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?!" He yelled spreading his arms out dramatically.

Faye tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. All that came out was a hushed, "I'm sorry."

* * *

The front door opened once more and in walked Jet. Camilla hopped up from her place on the couch and ran over to her husband, who looked distraught.

"I've been waiting for you! I cooked you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

Camilla looked heartbroken. "Are – are you okay?"

Jet shook his head. "No, Camilla. I'm not."

"What happened?"

BAM

The door to Spike and Faye's room flew open, showing a fuming Spike. As soon as he saw Jet, he charged at him like a bull, punching him hard across his face.

Jet fell onto the ground holding his cheek in pain. Camilla ran to his side.

"YOU KISSED FAYE?!" Spike screamed to the top of his lungs. His face was beet red and he was panting as if he'd just ran a 200-mile marathon.

"WHAT?" Camilla asked, completely shocked and bewildered.

"I'm sorry, man, I – "

"Did she kiss you back?" Spike asked, trying his hardest to be calm.

Jet was speechless. He couldn't say a word. He'd never seen this side of Spike. Well, he did but his anger was never directed towards him. Jet looked at Faye, who was shyly standing behind her angry boyfriend.

"I did kiss him back, Spike." Faye retorted, her eyes watering up with tears as she confessed. "I did, but…I didn't mean it, Spike! I swear!" Faye grabbed onto Spike's arm. Immediately, he violently shook her off.

"I'm leaving. Jet, Camilla, you've got your wish. I'm out of here." And with that, Spike exited the Bebop without a second glance to neither his now former roommates nor the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Is this the end of Spike and Jet's friendship? Will Spike and Faye get back together? FIND OUT IN _THE CONFESSION: PART 2_!!


	8. The Confession: Part II

Jet, Camilla and Faye were frozen in a state of shock. All for different reasons. There was something strange in the air now that Spike had left. A thick tension that each person was frightened to break.

Faye grabbed her coat and ran out of the Bebop, determined to not let the love her of life go so easily.

As they listened to the door close and Faye start up her ship, Camilla stood, wiping her hands onto her apron. "You kissed Faye." She said, breaking the silence finally.

Jet swallowed the huge lump in his throat, letting his hand from his face slide like hot butter onto the floor.

Camilla whipped around to look at him. As she looked at the pitiful look on her husband's face, her vision became more and more blurred behind a veil of tears. She weakly shrugged, slapping her arms on her sides.

"H – How could you do that?" Her voice began to crack as her tears began to fall down her face like a waterfall.

Jet slowly shook his head, biting his lip. "I have no excuse. I'm sorry."

Camilla sighed, looking down at her feet. She nodded, feeling completely defeated by the situation at hand. How could he kiss her best friend? How could he act as if he didn't care what happened between them? Feeling beat, she walked to her room, silently closing it behind her.

As soon as he heard Camilla's door close, Jet collapsed in tears.

* * *

Faye hugged herself, trying to find warmth, as a strong gust of wind blew past. She wondered the empty streets of the city, hoping and praying to find her beloved Spike willing to hear her out.

'He has to forgive me' She thought. 'He's my everything. He can't leave m –'

BAM

Faye was immediately yanked from her thoughts as she bumped into a huge burly bearded man. He looked about 7 feet tall and was wearing a very dirty white sleeveless shirt with dark baggy pants.

"Hmmm…baby, where have you been all my life?" He asked, looking her up and down and licking his dry lips.

Faye began to tremble in terror. "I'm – I'm sorry. I've gotta go." Faye mumbled as she tried to walk passed the disgusting man before her.

"Wait – Wait…Stay a little longer…" He said, grabbing her arm violently and swinging her into a nearby alley. "Let's get to know each other a bit better."

"No! I've gotta go!" Faye yelled at the top of her lungs, getting angry. She kneed him in his balls as hard as she could, running as he crumbled in pain.

"UGH! You BITCH!" The burly man grabbed Faye by her hair, wrapped in huge arm around her mouth and taking his other arm to keep her hands secure behind her back.

Faye screamed as loud as she could, though her cries for help were downgraded to simple mumbles due to her predator's enormous hand that covered her small mouth.

"I'm going to have my way with you and you WILL LET ME!"

Faye's eyes widened as she heard the man's pants drop to the ground.

"You should really learn how to treat a lady."

The man immediately looked around, paranoid. Faye knew that voice. Quite well actually. Sultry. Soothing. Sexy. Spike.

The burly man brushed it off and focused his attention back to Faye.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Won't ever learn, will you?"

The man quickly looked to his right. Then to his left. Before he could get a view of the tall, lanky man next to him, he was thrust against the wall of the alley due to a powerful kick to the stomach.

The man brushed himself off and grabbed Faye. "Leave, you punk ass, before you regret it."

"Spike!" Faye screamed, hoping to God that the man that she loved the most would rescue her from this nightmare.

For a moment, all the pain, hurt and love that Faye felt for Spike displayed on her flawless face.

"Let the lady go." Spike said, calmly.

"Go home, jackass. This is my girlfriend. This has nothing to do with you."

With that, Spike slowly pulled out his Jericho 941.

"Let. Her. Go." He said, even more calm, trying his hardest to keep his cool.

The man swallowed hard, and began to sweat profusely as he stared at Spike's cocked gun.

All of a sudden, he dropped Faye and ran as far as he could from the area. "DON'T KILL ME!" He yelled as he left the alley. "I'VE GOT A FAMILY AT HOME! ALL I WANTED WAS A PIECE OF ASS!"

As soon as the big burly guy was away, Spike pushed his gun back into his pants.

It began to rain as Faye lay on the cold, cement ground. Frightened to look at her former lover. "Th – Thank you." She muttered, not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah." Spike mumbled, giving his lover a soft stare. "Didn't want you to get hurt."

Faye slowly looked up at Spike. Her face blotchy and soaked with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I don't wanna lose you. You're all that I've got." With that, Faye collapsed, again, onto the ground in tears.

Spike knelt down by Faye's body, gently cupping his hand around her chin. As his eyes met with hers, he couldn't believe the level of vulnerability in her jade orbs. "Let's just go back home."

Faye weakly nodded, tears still in her eyes as Spike grabbed her hands to help her up. Holding each other as tight as they could, they headed back home, hoping that something worse hadn't happened to Jet and Camilla.


	9. Why?

**A/N:** This chappy's kinda short but for good reasons! :) Enjoy!

* * *

As Spike successfully parked the Swordfish on the bebop, he looked over to his left. Faye Valentine, the love of his life, sat next to him. No woman since Julia was able to make him feel this way. He felt the need to ask the question that had been dancing in his mind all morning.

"Why?" He murmured, barely over a whisper.

Faye, knowing exactly what he was talking about, sighed. She kept her eyes on her lap and her hands folded in a polite manner. "I – I didn't mean to. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. I don't have any feelings towards Jet in that way, I swear to you." She looked up at her lover, her face full of sorrow.

For a moment, they caught each other's gaze, both immediately becoming entranced by the other's hypnotizing eyes. "I love you….and I know that….I'm incapable of loving anyone else the way that I do you."

Spike lightly nodded, looked back at his lap for a moment, then back at Faye. "You are my world….and I love you to death, Faye."

Faye swallowed as she looked back at her own lap, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Scared to look back into her companion's eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt his long, cold fingers under her small chin, moving her face in his direction.

His lips tenderly touched hers, feeling as if he were pouring all emotion into this one, gentle kiss.

Faye felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, but she tried with all of her strength to keep her tears from being seen.

This man loved her. He wasn't afraid to say it. He definitely wasn't afraid to show it. And he'd do absolutely anything for her. That was it. Her tears began to flow down her face like a never ending stream.

Their lips slowly separated as Spike began to notice Faye's tears.

"Shh…" He whispered as he thumbed away the tears from her silky cheeks. "Now, why am I finding myself doing this a lot lately, huh?" He smiled his trademark, flawless smile.

Faye giggled, timidly looking down at her lap.

Spike dropped his hands from Faye's face and gently took her hand into his, brought it up to his lips and placed on it a tender kiss.

Faye blushed so hard that she wanted to disappear from embarrassment.

"Let's hope that Jet and Camilla aren't trying to kill the both of us." Spike said as he gathered his things and began to exit his ship.

"Why would they wanna try to kill you?" Faye asked, confused.

"I punched the shit out of Jet, remember?"

* * *

As the couple cautiously approached the front door of the bebop, they could hear a strange groaning and whining sounds coming from, what sounded like, Camilla.

Both Spike and Faye exchanged strange looks before slowly opening the front door and walking in.

Standing in the living room, they could hear the sounds louder and clearer.

It was, indeed, Camilla. And she obviously wasn't in any form of pain.

"_Ooooooooooh Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet_……………………."

Faye smiled as she heard Camilla's squealing. Jet and Camilla always make up so easily. Why was she even worried about them.

All of a sudden, Spike had completely consumed her body with his, kissing her roughly before falling onto the uncomfortable yellow couch.

"Spike! What are you doing?!" She whispered, trying her hardest not to scream.

"You hear them?" Spike pointed to Jet and Camilla's room. "It's our turn."

Faye tried not to smile at her lover's forwardness. "Okay, okay. But let's at least go in the room." She responded, licking her lips in a manner that sent Spike's shaft north.

She stood up and pulled him by his tie into their room, both ready to but a bow on this itty bitty spat in the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. You might be saying right now, "Jet kissing Faye?! That's pretty serious. Why isn't there more light shown on this situation because in reality, that situation wouldn't exactly go down that way?" Okay. I'm about to answer that question right now. The story isn't about Jet kissing Faye. I threw that in there to give the story a little twist. So with that situation, I'm only going to spend this last chapter and part (a very SMALL fraction!!!) of the next chapter because the real core of the story is yet to come. So yeah, feel free to ask more questions, I'll be more than happy to answer them, and yeah. Thanks for reading and putting up with my horrible writer's block (3 months is pretty bad… :/) and yeah, keep on reading! Get ready for Chapter 10!


	10. Some Sense of Normalcy?

It was 7 AM. And Faye was awake. Very unusual.

And it wasn't because of the great sex that she'd had with Spike last night. It was her uncertain friendship with Camilla.

She hadn't really had a chance to speak with the woman she'd considered her best friend since the outrageous debacle yesterday and she couldn't help but think about the effect that it had on their future as friends.

Faye sighed, slowly removing Spike's long, skinny arms away from her waist, trying her hardest not to wake him, and stood from her bed. She quickly threw on her Scooby Doo pants and tank top and left her room with a cigarette, heading for the deck.

When she got there, Camilla was already sitting on the edge, her tiny legs dangling like ropes.

Camilla turned to face the door as Faye opened it. As she saw her former best friend's face, she turned back to the sea.

The look on Camilla's face made Faye's entire body cringe with guilt and pain. She moped over to the other side of the deck, sat down rather sluggishly and lit her cigarette.

"You gonna sit that far away from me? I thought we were buddies." Camilla said, her beautiful smile glowing. Even this early in the morning, she was still gorgeous.

As Faye blew smoke from her mouth, she scooted over a little bit more towards her friend.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Oh…" Camilla responded, dangling her hand at Faye in a playful manner. "That kind of thing can't tear us apart. We've been friends for too long."

"Yeah. I know. But this was ma –"

"Just forget about it." Camilla gave Faye a stern look, letting her know that she was, in fact, very serious. "I know I have."

Faye nodded, taking another drag from her cigarette. "Yeah."

"I could barely sleep this morning, anyways."

"Were you sick?" Faye looked over at Camilla's profile. She was already starting to gain a bit of weight in her face, though she was still very attractive.

"As a dog! I mean, I've been throwing up since 2 AM! I'm surprised that I can talk to you without barfing all over your face."

Faye giggled, taking another inhale from her cancer stick.

"I just….(sigh)" Camilla brought her knees up to her chin. "I just really gotta concentrate on how I treat other people. I really don't want to lose Jet. He….he means EVERYTHING to me."

Faye watched as Camilla hugged herself tightly, showing Faye a form of vulnerability that she'd never seen in the feisty attorney. Normally, Camilla was straightforward, calm and somewhat hotheaded. Right now, she was weak, scared and quite exposed.

Faye gently placed her hand on Camilla's back. "Trust me…he loves you just as much as you do, if not more. He's never going to want to leave you."

Just as Camilla gave her best friend a warm smile, she ran back into the bebop as fast as she could, navigated to the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Faye watched in shock. "Shit. I'm never getting pregnant." She said to herself, tossing her disintegrated cigarette into the ocean.

* * *

Camilla burst into the bathroom next to Spike and Faye's bedroom, and too much in a hurry to close the door, positioned her face above the toilet and disgorged.

Faye ran in after her, pulling back her long, raven tresses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike had just woken up, realizing that Faye was gone. "Damn. Where the hell did she go this time?!" He whispered to out loud, propping himself up in his bed. Before he could look for her, he slipped his black sweatpants on, making an emergency stop to the restroom.

* * *

Faye was still holding Camilla's hair back as she puked her guts out. She began to pat and rub her back in some sort of attempt to lessen the pain of having to puke up an empty stomach.

BAM

Just then, Spike burst into the bathroom, obviously not caring whether Camilla was sick or not.

Both woman flashed a look at Spike. Completely different looks in fact. Camilla looked at him in a weak, sickly manner. Faye shot him a death glare.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"Can't you see how sick Camilla is?" Faye yelled, pointing at Camilla's discolored face.

"Oh, yeah. She looks awful." Spike responded, leaning against the door frame.

"I know. It's terrible. I feel so bad." Faye retorted, looking up at Spike.

"Okay, why don't you two hit me with a two-by-four, huh?!" Camilla cried, leaning on the toilet bowl.

"Alright, look, ladies. I hate to end this little tea party early but, Spike's gotta piss." Spike announced, standing up straight and walking into the restroom.

Faye looked disgusted. "No, Spike! She's si-"

Just then, Camilla returned her face to the toilet bowl for another round of vomiting.

Faye pointed at Camilla staring at Spike.

Spike sighed, rolling his eyes and holding up his hands in some sort of defense. "Fine." He spun around, exiting the restroom. "I'll piss out in the damn ocean, shit!"

"FINE!" Faye yelled back, hoping her boyfriend would hear it.

* * *

Just as Spike was finishing up, he heard someone walking onto the deck. He quickly turned to see Jet looking as if he were wrestling with his body and his mind whether to continue onto the deck or not.

Spike hastily tied the red strings of his sweat pants and turned to face Jet. "What? Are you scared of me now?"

Jet gave Spike a side smile as he walked up to his pal, giving him a manly handshake. "Look, about Faye, it –"

Spike put his other hand up in a defense motion. "Say no more. I'm over it." Spike smiled back at his comrade who'd looked happier already. The two friends began to laugh when suddenly , Spike took his fist and steadily positioned it on Jet's rock hard chest. Jet looked at Spike as if he were nuts.

"Just don't do it again." Spike said, in a very serious, borderline dangerous tone.

With that, the lanky, green haired bounty hunter walked past Jet, leaving his burly friend out on the deck to rethink what had just happened.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to add that after this chapter, everything is going to be the same between everyone and we'll get back to the REAL core of the story....serious distractor, that lol


	11. Stealing is ALWAYS Bad, Kids!

"This is so sweet of you, Spike. So unlike you." Faye sighed admirably as Spike gave her a questionable look. The two entered the finest restaurant in Mars, Der Fluß. A restaurant where it's 200 woolongs just for a glass of wine. Faye was gorgeous in a white floor long, low cut gown that tied around her beautiful neck. Her violet hair pulled up into a ball with diamond earrings dangling from her lobes. Spike was equally handsome in a black suit and bowtie.

"Are you sure we can afford this?" Faye whispered as Spike pulled out her chair.

"Just relax, baby. Everything's gonna be alright." He whispered back to her. The feel of his warm breath on her neck assured her that they'd be having fun in bed all night.

Spike hopped into his seat across from Faye, sliding something into a jacket and smiling goofily at her.

"What was that?" Faye giggled, eyeing the place that Spike had stored the item in question.

"Nothing." He responded quickly without a second thought. "Faye?" Spike gently placed his hand on Faye's, looking across the table at her in admiration and love. "Not only is today our anniversary but, I also wanted this night to be the official make up night."

"Oh, Spike." Faye responded, "I was gonna say the same thing. I'm so sorry for any pain that I've caused you with that thing with Jet. I just – I love you – so much."

"I love you, too and because I do…" Spike motioned the waiter to come to the table. "I have something for you tonight."

Faye's hands began to sweat and tingle, thinking about what it was Spike had for her. Did it have anything to do with that thing he slid into his jacket? Did he want to break up with her? Did he finally decide to get a real job? GASP! Whatever it was, it was tearing Faye apart inside.

"Your wine, herr?" The melancholy waiter, who looked as if he were in his mid-40's, set the wine on the table.

"What?" Spike asked, his nose scrunched up at the waiter as he poured the wine into he and Faye's champagne glasses.

The waiter narrowed his eyes at the green haired bounty hunter.

"It means 'sir' in German, Spike." Faye retorted, a little annoyed at her boyfriend's ignorance.

"Let me give you a few words of wisdom." Spike said to the waiter, patting him so hard on his back, he almost fell over. "Try speaking English. We're in Mars!"

The waiter walked away, his jaw clenched and his fists at his side. Spike gave a sarcastic shrug to Faye, who crossed her arms, clearly irritated.

"Spike, this is a German restaurant!"

Spike looked at the ceiling, back at the wine, then back at Faye, giving her a guilty smile. "Oh. Ha."

Faye rolled her eyes and reached for her glass of wine before Spike swiped it away before she could get it.

"Nuh uh uh. Not before you kiss me." Spike poked out his thin lips, waiting for the feel of Faye's soft, moist lips. Instead, he felt her index and middle finger press his lips like a button and the drink from his left hand snatched from his hold.

"Oh fine." Spike said, disappointed and realizing that it would take a lot more to keep Faye Valentine away from alcohol.

"Wait – I wanna make a toast." Spike insisted just before Faye was to take her first sip. "To – to us. And new beginnings."

Faye smiled warmly. "To us and new beginnings." She repeated as the couple clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"I didn't see it in there, honey." Camilla walked into the living room, empty handed and a face full of sorrow.

"You sit here. I don't want you doing anything too rough." Jet helped his pregnant wife to the yellow couch in the living room. He stood back up, his hands on his hips, obviously in deep thought.

"Where the hell did I put it? I know I put it in the back pocket of my suit."

"Sweetie," Camilla said from the couch, her hand on her now medium sized belly. "You sure you didn't go anywhere else with it? That credit card is very important. If it ends up in the wrong hands, you're screwed."

"Camilla, it has to be somewhere on this ship. I don't remember going anywhere else with it."

Jet flopped down next to his wife, his head in his hands as he scanned the deshelved living room. Camilla placed her small hand on his back, tenderly rubbing and massaged it. "You'll find it. Trust me honey. Don't worry about it. Okay?"

* * *

A few hours passed and Faye ordered and enjoyed Der Fluß's famous Halibut while Spike did the same with the Beef Goulash. Tonight had been one of the best nights that the couple had spent together during their long courtship and it felt…well, it felt fantastic. As Spike thought hard about this, he found himself staring at the love of his life.

Faye giggled as she noticed Spike intensively staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You're so….beautiful….tonight." Spike gave his girlfriend a comforting smile.

Faye looked down at her lap, blushing.

"This has been an incredible night." The handsome bounty hunter placed his hand onto Faye's. "And I wanted to ask you something." Spike reduced his voice to a whisper. "What position would you like tonight?"

Faye stared at Spike as if he were an idiot. "W-what?"

"You know…" Spike looked around the restaurant as if he were cautious about people hearing him. "In bed."

Faye pulled her hand from his, a little disgusted yet a little turned on. Spike could do nothing but laugh. "No but, I want to be with you. Forever. And….I want you to wear this." Spike pulled out a black rectangular box from his jacket and pushed it towards Faye.

Faye stared at the box, then looked up at Spike. Spike motioned for her to open it as she picked to box up and pulled to top up. Inside was beautiful diamond bracelet with a heart shaped charm on the end. Faye's mouth slowly gaped open as she carefully took the bracelet out of its box and admired the gorgeous diamonds that assembled it.

"Like it?" Spike responded, though the answer was obvious by Faye's actions.

She smiled lovingly at her lover, holding the bracelet close to her heart. "I love it! I absolutely love it!" Faye retorted. She slowly reached her neck across the table, waiting for a hopeful meeting with Spike's lips when the waiter arrived with the ticket, placing it between Spike and Faye's almost conjoined lips.

"You're check, SIR." The waiter rolled his eyes and left the table.

Spike scanned the bill, flabbergasted by what he saw at the bottom: 2,000 WOOLONGS!!! He nervously called the waiter back over, slipping him a card from his jacket pocket.

"Debit or credit, Mr…..Black?"

"Erm…*cough* debit." Spike responded quickly, obviously trying to cover something up.

Faye looked confused. "Why did he call you Mr. Black?"

Spike shrugged with a mischievous smile. Faye's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Spike! You stole Jet's credit card???"

"I'll – I'll pay him back. Don't worry about it, Faye, okay? Don't ruin our night together, please, baby, PLEASE??" Spike stuck out his bottom lip like a kid. She hated when he did that.

"Fine! Fine, Spike. But if Jet asks you about it, don't look at me."

* * *

As Faye and Spike entered the Bebop holding hands and smiling, they were immediately met with angry looks from both Jet and Camilla who were standing at the door with their arms across their chests.

"Hey…guys…" Faye said as she tried to cut the tension that was obviously in the air.

"Spike, what happened to my credit card?"


	12. The Split

"Umm…isn't it in your jacket?" Spike said, smiling nervously as he walked Faye to the flat yellow couch in the living room.

"LIAR!!!" Camilla yelled, pointing her index finger at her green-haired, lanky counterpart. "Let me at him!!" She added, Jet holding her back as if she could really do something.

"Now, now, you guys. Why the hostility? I'm a reasonable guy." Spike held in hands up in defense with a sly smile.

"Spike, did you take my credit card? Yes or no?"

Spike was at a loss for words. He uneasily swallowed the large lump in his throat, then looked at Faye, who's arms were crossed over her chest. Upon him looking at her, she raised her eyebrows and looked at Jet. Spike sighed and looked back at Jet.

"Yes. I took it. But I only paid for me and Faye's dinner."

"Why didn't you tell me that you took it? I tore this place up looking for it."

"And how could you STEAL it?!" Camilla added, looked over her husband's side at her annoying shipmate.

"I wanted to take Faye out for dinner, but I didn't have enough money. So I took your card."

"SPIKE!!! I WAS SAVING THAT MONEY FOR THE BABY!!" Jet was fuming now.

Spike, unnerved, placed his hand on his best friend's mechanical arm. "Look, Jet. I didn't spend much –"

"HOW MUCH!!!"

Spike swallowed again before muttering, "2,000 Woolongs."

Jet fainted, falling backwards and almost toppling Camilla who surprisingly caught him.

"Hey, I didn't know you had muscle!" Spike said, apparently amused by Camilla's good catch.

"I'm so pissed at you two!!" Camilla said angrily, looking at both Spike and Faye.

Faye pointed at herself, surprised. "M – ME?? I had nothing to do with this!"

"Come on, Faye! Get a clue! When does Spike ever have money?"

Her mouth now gaped open from shock, Faye walked over to Camilla, pushing a visibly insulted Spike out of her way. "First of all, don't talk about him like that. Second, you need a serious reality check, sweetie. I've dealt with your bitching and moaning for way too long and I'm FED UP! And third, I had absolutely NOTHING to do with this!"

Camilla dropped Jet on the floor, her mouth wide open, shocked. She pointed her slender finger in Faye's face. "You didn't have to come here! I liked it better when you weren't, actually!"

"REALLY?"

"YES, REALLY!!"

"Ladies, ladies! Let's settle this by joining hands and singing a beautiful rendition of kumbaya." Spike walked in between the short, raven haired mother to be and the tall, voluptuous green eyed beauty.

"SHUTUP!!!" Camilla and Faye cried back, now in a full blown screaming match with each other, pointing fingers and waving hands.

Jet began to stir as he slowly woke up from passing out. When he sat up, all he saw was Camilla and Faye arguing and Spike, watching, trying to figure out a way to break it up. Jet immediately pulled himself up and yanked Camilla away from Faye.

"Stop it, Jet! I've gotta remind her who was here first!"

"No! You need to sit down! I have to remind Spike who owns this fucking ship!"

Spike looked up from the couch from which he was sitting. "Why ya gotta bring me into it?"

"'Cause you wasted my god damn money on a fucking dinner!!!!!!"

Spike and Jet and Faye and Camilla were all now in a serious brawl, all four confused as to why they were friends, why they lived in under the same roof. When this was going to end, nobody knew. All they knew was these feelings have been brewing for the longest and all of it exploding at the same time was inevitable.

"You know what?!" Camilla yelled as loud as she could, pointing her index finger into the air before running into her room.

Faye, Jet and Spike stood there silently, waiting.

"What should we know?" Spike asked, looking at Jet and Faye. Both shrugged and stared at Camilla and Jet's bedroom in which Camilla disappeared. She returned shortly with a big role of silver duct tape.

"Come here, Jet." She motioned Jet to come stand by her as she started the tape on the door and pulled it all the way through the Bebop, cutting it at the end of the ship.

Camilla and Jet stood on the left side of the ship, Faye and Spike on the right. "Now! You two are NOT to cross this line! That's officially your side and this is our side."

Faye crossed her arms against her chest. "Whatever. Spike, come on, let's go to bed."

"Nuh uh uh!" Camilla shook her head with a smile. "Your room is on OUR side of the ship."

Faye narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "You can NOT be serious."

Camilla smiled, batting her eyes in a condescending way.

"Where the hell are we gonna sleep??" Spike responded, now really pissed off. He'd planned to spend the entire rest of the night making love to Faye.

Camilla glanced at the spot next to where Faye was standing.

"Wha?! Jet?" Spike looked at his friend in deperation.

"Don't cross our line." He responded, placing his arm over Camilla's tiny shoulders as they walked into their room.

As their door closed, Faye looked at Spike, disgusted and amazed. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	13. Instant Karma!

_Oh Spike…………….oh, yeah, baby……………just like that…………..oooooooh, Spike…….oh yes! Yes! Yeees!_

Camilla and Jet laid in bed, wide awake, due to the incredibly loud sounds of Spike and Faye making love.

"God, they've been at it for hours now." Camilla whispered to Jet, irritated and tired.

"Honey, just try to block it from your mind."

_OOOOH GOD!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!_

Faye seemed to have heard what they said because she became even louder

Camilla rolled her eyes, sighing loudly as she turned herself around and pulled her pillow over her ears.

* * *

"Am I *pant* really this good *pant* or is this just to *pant* piss those assholes off?" Spike asked as he continued to hammer into Faye as hard as he could.

Faye giggled. "Both." She whispered back as she stared into his auburn eyes. And it was true. Though Spike was an indescribable love maker, she wanted to shake them up a bit, get into their heads.

_OOOOOOOOOOH SPIKE!!! YES!!! DON'T STOP! PLEASE DON'T STOP!!!! OH MY GOD!!! OH YES!!!!!_

Faye screamed as loud as she could, being greeted with Camilla and Jet's door opening, revealed a tired-looking Camilla in a maternity night gown. The couple paused upon seeing the woman that they despised at the moment.

"Why, Camilla. Did we wake you?" Faye asked, sarcastically, sitting up on her elbows underneath Spike.

"You can have your fucking room back, just leave us the FUCK ALONE!!!"

SLAM! She slammed the door as hard as she could, pissed off beyond belief.

Faye and Spike high fived before gathering their things and continuing their rendezvous for the rest of the night in their reclaimed bedroom.

* * *

Camilla was awakened by the smell of apple wood bacon, fried eggs, buttermilk pancakes and coffee that danced around her nose, tickling her appetite.

"Jet!" She whispered, shaking her slumbering husband.

"Hmmm." He responded, rolling over on his back and rubbing his bare chest, his eyes still closed.

"Do you smell that?"

"Mm hmm."

"What do you think it is?"

"Hmm." Jet rolled back over onto his stomach and fell back to sleep.

Camilla rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. When she ran into the living room, the big smile on her face drooped down to a frown. Spike and Faye sat at the table with big trays of food in front of them, enjoying every bite.

"Oh, Camilla! We didn't even see you over there." Faye said, her mouth full of food.

Camilla looked down and wrapped her hands behind her. She shyly walked to the edge of her and Jet's side of the ship.

"May I…umm…join you?" Camilla gave them a hopeful smile, wishing that they would forget about everything and let her have a bite to eat because the food they'd cooked smelled absolutely delicious.

"Can't. Kitchen's on our side." Spike responded, nonchalantly as he chewed on a piece of bacon.

Jet suddenly appeared behind his wife, placing one of his large hands onto her shoulder. "What's going on?" He eyed the great food that sat on the kitchen table, thinking about how quickly he could eat it all.

"The kitchen is on our side. There's no way that you could come over here and get some." Faye retorted to Camilla, finishing up the rest of her eggs and reaching her fork towards the tray for some more.

Camilla's mouth flung open. "Well, shit! I gave you back your room! What else do you want?"

"For you to stop begging us for food. Why don't you just --- oh, I forgot!" Faye sarcastically covered her mouth. "The front door is on our side. Welp! Looks like you can't even leave to get something to eat. You guys are so screwed." Faye giggled, eating a few slices of bacon.

"You guys are a bunch of ---" Camilla began marching towards the couple before being pulled back by her collar by Jet.

"No no, it's okay, Cam. We can play their game. Come on." As they turned to go to their room, Jet stopped and turned back around. "Oh and after you eat that oh-so-delicious meal, it's gotta come back out some kind of way. Too bad you won't be able to relieve those stomach aches you'll be getting after you stuff your faces. Bathroom's on our side."

Camilla gave Spike and Faye and devilish smile as Jet draped his arm back around her shoulder and they went into their room to do God knows what.

Spike and Faye exchanged worried looks but then laughed at how they had pretty much everything on their side and all Camilla and Jet had was the bathroom.


	14. What Do You Do When You Get Lonely?

This torture went on for days. Then weeks. Then months. When Camilla and Jet were hungry, they had to carefully exit the Bebop through the back doors, making sure they didn't step foot onto Faye and Spike's side. When Faye or Spike had to use the restroom, they had to either go out onto the deck or hop in their ships and use a public one. Neither couple spoke to the other unless it was a sly, rude remark.

It was a rainy day and Spike and Faye and Jet and Camilla stayed were relaxing in their rooms. Camilla, now 9 months pregnant and due in about a week, slept soundly next to Jet as he tenderly stroked her jet black hair.

Faye and Spike lay in their bed, awake and smoking like chimneys. Spike lay in just a pair of white boxers with red hearts on them and Faye laid in a black lacy bra and short denim shorts.

"This is so fucking boring." Faye stated, tapping her cigarette ash into the ashtray on her nightstand.

"Then go do something. Stop complaining, shit." Spike responded, irritated because of the fact that she would say this every 30 minutes.

"Don't talk to me like that." Faye retorted, shooting a pissed off look at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. I don't really care if you're bored. Everybody gets bored with their life at one point. Just shut up and stop bitching." Spike kept his gaze straight forward, staring at the door that kept them isolated from the rest of the ship.

"What's your problem?"

"What's YOUR problem?"

"Why the fuck are you acting like an asshole?"

"Why the fuck are you acting like a bitch?"

"Whatever, Spike." Faye mushed her cigarette into her ashtray, stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go talk to ----" She stopped herself, realizing that she and Camilla were in the midst of a super huge fight, their friendship being reduced to a long piece of duct tape that separated the Bebop into two separate sections. As all this began to sink in, she walked back to her bed, beside Spike, and plopped onto the side. She sighed, holding her face in her hands.

"You forgot again, huh?" Spike asked, his voice now heavy with sorrow.

Faye nodded slowly at his observation.

* * *

As Jet continued to stroke her hair, Camilla began to stir in her sleep, opening her eyes to see her handsome husband smiling down at her.

"Honey?" She said, barely over a whisper.

"Yes?" Jet responded with anticipation.

"Could you stop…stroking my hair. It's getting rather annoying."

"What?" Jet removed his hands from his wife, holding them up in the air as if he were waiting for something.

"You're pulling my hair and it hurts."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are, Jet." Camilla mumbled, then turned her body to the other side and went back to sleep.

Jet, angrily, stood up and walked towards his door, hoping the catch Spike --- oh yeah. They were fighting. He'd forgotten. Jet sighed and sat on the floor next to his door. This had to stop. Soon.

All of a sudden, Camilla began to groan and moan, clutching her stomach as tight as she could.

"Oh, God. JET!" She screamed as loud as she could. Jet immediately hopped up to his wife's aid.

"What is it, Camilla? What's going on?"

"I --- I think it's time."

* * *

Faye and Spike, who were now making out on their bed, sprung apart at the sound of Camilla's screaming and their door flying open.

They ran outside their bedroom door to see Camilla on the couch, inhaling and exhaling while holding her stomach and Jet running out of their bedroom.

"What's going on?" Spike yelled looking at his former best friend.

"Camilla's going into labor! I need you guys' help!" Jet responded, throwing his coat on.

"But what about the line?" Faye asked, dimwittedly. Though she knew what the answer was already, she wanted someone to say it.

"Oh, fuck the line! We need to get my wife to hospital NOW!"

And just like that, the line was now null and void. Faye and Spike ran to the other side of the Bebop. Spike hooked his arms under Camilla's as Jet grabbed her legs and the two hoisted her into Jet's Hammerhead, while Faye hopped into the driver's seat, started the ship as fast and she could and flew to the nearest hospital.


	15. The Welcoming

**A/N: ***Phew* [Wipes brow] I've been on a writing binge for the past two days, trying to finish this story up to make up for lost time. I hope you've been liking it so far and where it's going. This has got to be the sweetest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy!

* * *

Faye sighed, sitting in the waiting room with Spike, who was reading a magazine about space ships. "I'm nervous." She said, wringing her sweaty hands.

"Why are you nervous? You're not the one who's having the baby." Spike responded, not tearing his eyes away from the rather boring magazine.

"I just am." Faye stood, beginning to pace. "My best friend in there is having a baby as we speak. God, I just --- I want all the animosity between the four of us to go away."

Spike looked up at his girlfriend from his magazine. "I believe it already has."

Faye stopped to look at Spike. He was right. They'd pretty much bonded back together again when Camilla suddenly went into labor. There was hope.

* * *

"PUSH!!! PUSH, CAMILLA!!!" Jet yelled at his wife as she tried with all her might to push the baby inside of her out into the world. Jet, who was wearing teal doctor's scrubs and a hair bonnet, was in between the doctors who stood at each of her legs, gently telling her to push with all her might.

"PUSH, BABY, PUSH!!!" The doctors who look at Jet, occasionally, as if he were out of his mind.

"I AM!!!!" Camilla screamed back in response, her entire face soaked with sweat.

"Push, sweetheart, pu --- oh, here he is." One of the nurses knelt down to Camilla's opening as a tiny head began to surface.

"Move! Let me do it!" Jet yelled, pushing the nurse out of the way.

"Well, I never!" The nurse brushed herself off and crossed her arms.

The room was suddenly filled with the cry of a baby as the child slowly exited Camilla, who was already beginning to fall back asleep.

"Here, sir." One of the doctors handed Jet a pair of scissors the cut the umbilical cord. A teary eyed Jet took them with pleasure and carefully cut the cord, releasing the child to the doctor so that he could wipe off the residue that it arrived in.

Jet walked over to his wife, tenderly rubbing her forehead and kissing it. "There's our baby." He smiled, a tear dropping onto Camilla's cheek.

"We're parents." Camilla smiled back, starting to tear up herself.

The doctor walked towards the couple, carefully delivering their new baby into Camilla's arms. "There you are, Mr. and Mrs. Black. A brand new baby girl."

"A girl?" Jet repeated, looking at the doctor with confusion.

"A girl." The doctor responded with confidence, leaving the room so that the couple could have their alone time.

"Wow. A baby girl." Camilla and Jet scanned their daughter over, checking for anything that could have been wrong with her but coming up with nothing.

"She's gorgeous. She looks just like you." Jet said, staring at his new baby girl.

Camilla gave him a knowing glance. "I'm so excited."

"Wait!" Jet ran out of the room, leaving Camilla confused.

He arrived two minutes later with some familiar faces.

"Faye. Spike." Camilla looked at the two who she had hated for the past few months and could only smile. "Look." She said, raising her daughter up a little so that they could see her.

Spike and Faye walked closer to Camilla as they peered down at her arms and stared at the baby in them.

"It's a….girl?" Faye asked, looking over at Jet who merely shrugged.

"Wow," was all Spike could say as he found himself not able to take his eyes off the gorgeous baby that lay in Camilla's arms. "She's…..she's beautiful."

"Thank you." Camilla responded, looking up at Spike, who was very amused.

"When you guys get home, I want you to take the tape off the floor."

"What?" Faye was shocked at what had just come out of Camilla's mouth.

"Yes. This fighting as got to stop. Especially with little…..Gabriella moving in."

"Gabriella….it suits her." Spike responded, playing with the baby's teeny hands.

"Gabriella…I love it." Jet said with a smile, watching from the end of the bed.

"And….I want you guys to stay."

"WHAT?!" Spike and Faye said in unison, now really REALLY shocked.

"How much anesthesia did they give her?" Faye asked Jet who merely shrugged again.

Camilla laughed. "No, really. I think you'd be an asset to Gabriella's life."

"Well, heh, I'm an asset to everybody's life." Spike said with a cocky smile. Faye playfully slapped his arm.

"So the fighting is over?" Camilla looked up at her two friends, excited about new beginnings.

"Yep. Fighting is over." Faye responded with a wide smile.

The doctor arrived in the room again with a clipboard. "So what's this beautiful little girl's name?"

"Gabriella…..Faye Black."

Faye's mouth widened as she looked at Camilla. "Camilla? Really?"

"Yeah…I really love you, Faye. You're my best friend. And I hope to see a little bit of you in baby Gabriella."

Faye was completely taken aback.

"Such a pretty name." The doctor responded, as he wrote the name down on the paper stuck to the clipboard. "Well, you'll have to stay here for a few days so that we can make sure that you and Gabriella are fine, then you are free to go."

"Thank you." Camilla said to the doctor as he exited the room.

"You guys can go. I'm gonna stay here with Cam." Jet said, sitting down in the chair next to his wife's bed.

"You sure?" Spike asked still staring at Gabriella.

"Yeah, It's just a few days. I wanna spend some alone time with my new family." Jet gave a warm smile to Camilla who smiled back in response.

"Okay." Faye couldn't help but get teary eyed at the sight of her best friend and her husband starting a family. "Come on, Spike." She said, walking towards the door. She turned around for one last glance realizing that Spike wasn't behind her but playing with Gabriella's puny feet.

"COME ON, SPIKE!" Faye yanked Spike by his collar and they exited the room.

Jet kissed his wife on the forehead as she handed over Gabriella and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **!!!! OH MY GOSH!!! HOW SWEET!!!! But sadly, this will be the last real chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! But hey, don't cry! I've got a wonderful surprise for you! Keep on readin'!


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: After waiting forever for it, I, fantaisieponz, present to you, the long awaited epilogue to 'Ill at Ease'. Enjoy!!**

* * *

About 8 months passed by and everything in the Bebop was going great. The tape was gone. Gabriella was 8 months old and beginning to walk (!!), Jet and Camilla were being great parents and Faye and Spike were being wonderful god parents. Jet and Camilla had made a small portion of their room dedicated to Gabriella so that she wouldn't have to sleep away from them. Spike had formed a loving bond with Gabriella having her call him 'Pi' since she couldn't exactly say 'Spike' yet. Everything on the Bebop was bliss – until one morning…

Faye ran from her and Spike's bedroom and into the bathroom, throwing up her guts. She'd been sick for some time with the stomach flu so this wasn't really anything new. Suddenly it occurred to her that her monthly visitor hadn't 'visited' for a few months now. Worried, she locked the bathroom door and fumbled with a lonely pregnancy test that she and Camilla kept in the back of one of the bathroom drawers for 'EMERGENCIES ONLY'. She relieved herself. Then waited. And waited.

She looked down at the test. Finally, an answer.

Spike, nonchalantly, walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door, then opening it with a coin he found on the floor. As he opened the door, he saw Faye, sitting on the toilet seat with a stick in her hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a worried look all over his face.

"I – I'm pregnant."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Lol. It was inevitable, right? Well, I just wanna give a quick thank you to everyone who supported me and read 'Ill at Ease' even through the months that I didn't write. This is definately, out of all the stories I've written, my favorite. And I'm so happy that so many people felt the same way about it. Thank you all so much.**


End file.
